gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e19 mailbox.png S2e19 normal day?.png S2e19 squirrel.png s2e19 weirdmageddon day 4.png S2e19 the end is nigh.jpg S2e19 probably what bill wants.png S2e19 turned to stone.png S2e19 taking Sprott back.png S2e19 Party.png S2e19 more party.png S2e19 Hey everyone.png S2e19 that creature with like...87 different faces.png S2e19 monster with 87 faces.jpg S2e19 touchy subject.png S2e19 It's been fun.png S2e19 stacking humans.png S2e19 Frozen human agony.png S2e19 Frozen human agony2.png S2e19 Frozen human agony3.png S2e19 Frozen human agony4.png S2e19 adding Sprott.png S2e19 flying off.png S2e19 Throne.png S2e19 lazy susan wakes.png S2e19 go back.png S2e19 joining the others .png S2e19 just the beginning.png S2e19 time to take our chaos worldwide.png S2e19 getting ready.png S2e19 show the world weirdness.png S2e19 our new dimension.png S2e19 getting use to taking over.png S2e19 or not.png S2e19 demon ouch.png S2e19 Upset Bill.png S2e19 leaving the Fearamid.png S2e19 a small tap.png S2e19 pretty much stuck.png S2e19 a lot harder.png S2e19 It hurts.png S2e19 walk it off.png Into the bubble S2e19 mabel's bubble exterior.png S2e19 dipper calling for mabel.png S2e19 bill has taken over the town.png S2e19 ground shattering.png S2e19 if i die.png s2e19 i wanna die hugging.png S2e19 soos choking dipper.png S2e19 this place hurts my eyes.png S2e19 we need to grab mabel.png Bill and his minions S2e19 file 7.png S2e19 most diabolical trap i've ever created.png Rescuing Mabel S2e19 this is a rescue.png S2e19 there she is.png S2e19 has only one hope.png S2e19 as some sick trap.png S2e19 do we have a choice.png S2e19 do you see what's happening here.png S2e19 listen creepy dream guys.png S2e19 mabeland beach.png S2e19 mabeland is the ultimate paradise.png S2e19 mabeland.png S2e19 nooooo!.png S2e19 oh, that's normal.png S2e19 only bees and art students can see.png S2e19 our home girl mabel lives at our next stop.png S2e19 shimmery twinkleheart.png S2e19 that glitter rain is probably ground-up bones or babies or something.png S2e19 that punch is probably blood.png S2e19 this is worse than the apocalypse.png S2e19 this world was created by bill.png S2e19 welcome to mabeland.png S2e19 what is this new world.png S2e19 who wants to go on the grand tour.png S2e19 yes definitely absolutely.png Fantasy vs. Reality S2e19 pink cat.png S2e19 fall.png End tag S2e19 end credit cryptogram.png S2e19 end page.png Promotional videos How'd It Happen? - 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Gravity Falls Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Teaser Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Preview Checkers Gravity Falls Disney XD Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Teaser 2 Gravity Falls 'Pocalypse Preppin' Remembrance Governor of America - 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Gravity Falls Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Preview 2 Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Epic Monday Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Encore Miscellaneous S2e19 Matt Braly production art.png S2e19 Vaughn Tada production art 1.png S2e19 Vaughn Tada production art 2.png|Early sketches by Vaughn Tada Promotional art S2e19 Matt Braly promo art.png|Promo art by Matt Braly S2e19 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg|Promo art by Emmy Cicierega Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries